DOUBLE LIFE
by Jennifer8
Summary: Description: Everyone thinks they know Caroline Corinthos but do they really? What if what you thought you knew about her is what she wanted you to know? We are going to find out exactly whom Caroline Corinthos really is? Are her friends and family going
1. Default Chapter

DOUBLE LIFE  
  
Description: Everyone thinks they know Caroline Corinthos but do they really? What if what you thought you knew about her is what she wanted you to know? We are going to find out exactly whom Caroline Corinthos really is? Are her friends and family going to feel betrayed with what they find out? Or are they going to accept this new Caroline?  
  
1 CAST  
  
Main Characters:  
  
Caroline "Carly" Corinthos: Mother of Michael Morgan Corinthos, ex-wife of Michael Corinthos, owns Club 101 with partner Jasper Jacks. She is daughter of Barbara "Bobbie" Spencer and Stefan Cassidine (she does not know Stefan is her father). Her best friends are Jax, Zander, Jason, Johnny, Skye, Gia and Courtney.  
  
Michael "Sonny" Corinthos: Father of Michael "Morgan" Corinthos, ex-husband of Caroline Corinthos. He is the head of the east coast mob and owner of Corinthos & Morgan Coffee Warehouse. He is son of Michael "Mike" Corinthos and the late Adella Corinthos. His best friends are Jason, Zander, Johnny and Alexis.  
  
  
  
Courtney Corinthos: She is a Face of Deception Model, who lives with Carly. She is sister of Sonny and daughter of Mike and the late Adella Corinthos. She is currently single. Her best friends are Carly, Skye, Gia, Jax and Zander.  
  
Jason Morgan: Godfather of Michael Morgan Corinthos. He is the right hand man of Sonny Corinthos and co-owner of Corinthos & Morgan Coffee Warehouse. He is currently dating Gia Cambell. He is best friends are Sonny, Carly, Zander and Johnny.  
  
Gia Cambell: Godmother of Michael "Morgan" Corinthos. She is the Face of Deception Model, currently dating Jason Morgan. Her best friends are Carly, Skye, Courtney, Zander and Jax.  
  
Jasper Jacks: A corporate raider and partner of Club 101 with Carly Corinthos. He is living with Skye Quartamine. His best friends are Carly, Gia, Courtney and Zander.  
  
Skye Quartamine: She is the CEO of ELQ & partner of Deception with Laura. She lives with Jasper Jacks. Her best friends are Carly, Gia, Courtney and Zander.  
  
Zander Smith: He is one of Sonny's captains in the mob; he works both at Club 101 and in the coffee warehouse. He is currently single and is best friends with Carly, Sonny, Jason, Johnny, Skye, Gia, Courtney and Jax. Always in the middle of everyone's troubles.  
  
Johnny: He is another one of Sonny's captains in the mob. He is currently single and is best friends with Sonny, Jason, Zander and Carly.  
  
2 Other Characters who are important to the story  
  
3  
  
4 Barbara "Bobbie" Spencer- Mother of Carly, (We will see her in the story because Carly will find out that she is a Cassidine)  
  
5  
  
6 Stefan Cassidine- Father of Carly (Knows she is his daughter but wants to protect her so that is why he has not told her)  
  
7  
  
8 Lucky Spencer- Cousin of Carly (He and Carly will get close)  
  
9  
  
10 Kristina Cassidine- Aunt of Carly (Even when though they do not know they are related they will get close)  
  
11  
  
12 Alexis Cassidine- Aunt of Carly, in love with Sonny (Will realize that Sonny loves Carly and will back off)  
  
13  
  
14 Note: Everything that is going on GH is changed, Carly was given up to adoption she did come PC to find Bobbie but did not sleep with Tony. She also did not sleep with AJ, she met Jason at the pool hall had sex and kept it for months like the show. She saw Jason dancing with Elizabeth and slept with Sonny. She got pregnant and had Michael; Jason did feel hurt at first but got over it. Sonny and Carly got married and got divorced because of the betrayal. Sonny is not dating Alexis but keeps seeing her to get Carly mad. Carly has a life of her own but Sonny wants her back.  
  
15  
  
16 Feedback is appreciated let me know what you think.  
  
17 Fguerje@aol.com 


	2. chapter 2

1 DOUBLE LIFE  
  
1.1 CHAPTER 1  
  
Just another day in Port Charles, people were getting up to start their day while some were already awake and just waiting to get their breakfast.  
  
1.1.1 KELLY'S  
  
Jason, Sonny, Johnny and Alexis were having breakfast together at one corner table. While next to the counter Carly, Gia, Skye, Jax, Courtney and Zander were also having breakfast together. Everyone was busy eating while Sonny was staring at Carly. She could feel his eyes on her but she ignored them, she just didn't care anymore.  
  
"So Carly where do you want to go for your vacation" Gia asked they were all taking a vacation together, the group wanted to cheer Carly up.  
  
"I don't know anywhere I guess but it has to have a beach you know Michael loves the water" Carly said while taking a sip of her chocolate shake.  
  
A cell phone started to ring; Carly noticed the ring and knew it was hers. Everyone fumbled to check there phones but Carly said 'It's mine'.  
  
"Hello, Caroline… No I don't want to talk…I told you already the answer is no…don't call me again" she slammed the flipped.  
  
Everyone noticed this but didn't say anything; this was happening almost everyday and she kept saying it's nothing. Sonny had noticed Carly acting strange so he decided to go to her and ask her. Sonny gets up and excuses himself from the table.  
  
Alexis's thoughts: Where is he going he better not be going where I think he is going. When is he going to stop going after her I am here, he has me. What the fuck does she have that I don't.  
  
Sonny walks towards Carly, she senses this but doesn't look up but Jax does and says "Well if it isn't Mob man what brings you to our table?" he says smirking.  
  
Sonny's thoughts: I am not going to cause a scene because that is what he wants I am going to talk to Carly my wife calmly. Maybe I will tell her we are still married.  
  
"Hello to you too Candy Boy I did not come here for you, Carly can I talk to you for a minute" he says staring directly at her.  
  
1.1.1.1 Carly's thoughts: No you cannot talk to me until you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. I want you to admit you are using Alexis to get me jealous that when you look at her you wish it were I was there with you. I want you to…………..  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3 Gia nudge Carly in her ribs "Ouch what are you doing Gia?"Carly rubbed her ribbed. Gia head points towards Sonny, Carly looks up and says "Can I help you" damn that sounded rude.  
  
1.1.1.4  
  
1.1.1.5 Sonny thoughts: Well I guess I cannot tell her that we are married I mean what an attitude.  
  
"Carly can I talk to you for a minute" he says giving her his famous dimpled smile. Carly looks at him and gives him a look that could of killed him, she gets up from the table and excuses herself from the table. While she gets up she hears Skye say 'Don't let the dimples get to you, remember what he did to you', Carly smirks.  
  
Carly's thoughts: I wonder what he wants; look at his lap dog staring at us. What the hell does she have that I don't have. She cannot be good in bed…ugh that is so disgusting Alexis in bed that is so gross. I am going to have to clean my head out with Ajax…  
  
Carly thoughts were interrupted by Sonny's snapping fingers "Carly I know you don't want me near you but do you have ignore me when I am talking to you" Sonny said giving her a weird look.  
  
Carly looked at Sonny and said, "I'm sorry I was just thinking about something. What did you say again?" giving him a small smirk. She didn't want to but it just came out, she hated that he still had that affect on her.  
  
Sonny's thoughts: Look she is smirking that means she still loves me. MY WIFE STILL LOVES ME my god I am all excited for a smirk but that smirk is a start.  
  
"I was asking if there is something going on that I should know about? Because even if we are not together I will always try to protect you, you do know that right?" he sounded desperate and both he and Carly noticed this.  
  
Carly's thoughts: He almost has me convince that he still cares about me. No don't think he is with the Lassie over there; he still wants to control my life and he cannot do that.  
  
1.1.1.5.1 "That is real nice Corinthos but we are divorced so what ever is going on with me is not a concern of yours. Unless it concerns Michael but it doesn't so go back to your Lassie because it looks like she is need of her treat" after she said that she walked away, leaving a stunned Sonny who had nothing to say.  
  
*I know it is short but I want just you guys to get a feel for the story I will definitely get at least two chapters out by this weekend*  
  
1.1.1.5.2 EMAIL ME Fguerje@aol.com 


	3. CHPATER3

1 DOUBLE LIFE  
  
1.1 CHAPTER 2  
  
After what Carly said to Sonny he did not know what to say, so he just went back to the table were Alexis started smiling at him.  
  
Sonny's Thoughts: That's it I am going to cut all ties with Alexis that is the only way I can ever get Carly back. After breakfast I am going to talk to Alexis and tell her that I am sorry for leading her on but I love Carly which is never going to change and that our relationship will only be attorney and client from now on; no more dinners and further more all business will be handle in my office at the ware house not in the penthouse. That is it, I need my wife back. I want her to smile and laugh with me. I am going to do what ever it takes to get her back.  
  
Jason broke his train of thoughts " So did she tell you what's going on?" Sonny gave him a look that answered Jason's question.  
  
Alexis's Thoughts: What did Carly say to him to get him so upset? Damn that bitch she always ruins everything. Why doesn't she just leave town no one here wants her.  
  
Back at Carly's table everyone wanted to know what Sonny wanted to talk about, but they knew Carly would not say anything unless she wanted them to know.  
  
"Well guys what are we doing tomorrow night, Michael is going to stay with Bobbie and I want to go out. Any ideas what we should do" Carly said looking at everyone in the table.  
  
Before Skye could answer Kelly's doors were burst opened by 10 men they all came in with guns drawn.  
  
"Everyone put your hands up were we can see them, we are FBI" one man said. Another man went straight to Carly and said "Caroline Lee Benson you are under arrest for racketeering, you have the right to remain silence anything you do or say will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney is there anything that you don't understand"  
  
"No, I understand everything can I make a call to my attorney so he can meet us there" Carly said.  
  
"This is ridiculous you cannot arrest her" Jax bellowed while Sonny went towards the arresting agent "What are you doing arresting her she has not done anything" Sonny then turned to Carly and said "Don't say anything I'll have Alexis go with you o.k."  
  
Carly looked at him as if he was crazy "Excuse me we are divorce so what ever happens to me is my problem and as for Alexis she is not my attorney she is yours and she is not coming with me anywhere got it" she looks towards her friends "Listen guys this is a mistake o.k. I am going to call my attorney and everything will be all right so relax and we are all going to have a laugh about this o.k." Carly said she reached for her cell phone and made her phone call 'Brian…. yeah it's me…. I need you to meet me… yes they are here…. you going to meet me right… 10 minutes…. yeah, yeah bye' she looked at the agents and said; "I'm ready to go". The arresting officer placed the handcuffs on Carly.  
  
Everyone watched as the FBI led Carly out of Kelly's, everyone stood in their place not knowing what the hell just took place. Carly being arrested by the FBI for racketeering who would of ever thought about that happening, Sonny yes but Carly.  
  
Gia was the first to speak up "What is everyone just standing around shouldn't we follow them…Hello Carly just got arrested and I don't know about you guys but I am going down there" she grabbed her jacket and right behind her was almost everyone that was in Kelly's the only person that stood behind saying she had to go to court was Alexis.  
  
Alexis's Thoughts: Well, well Carly getting arrested I knew she was no good. Well I hope she rots in jail. I am going to find out exactly what charges are being brought to her and see what I can do to help.  
  
Everyone was in the FBI building; everyone was speaking at the same time driving the clerk crazy. Finally everyone clamed down and Sonny asked the clerk "Where is my wife".  
  
"Can I get her name sir?" said the clerk. Sonny gave her a menacing look and said, "Her name is Caroline Corinthos but when they arrested her they used her maiden name Benson".  
  
The clerk typed in the name and searched all the arresting warrants that were given that day and found no Benson or Corinthos, she looked at Sonny and said "There is no Benson in the system or Corinthos are you sure she was arrested by the FBI".  
  
Everyone stood there shock they could not comprehend what was going on, Sonny began thinking maybe it was someone trying to get to him and everyone else was thinking the same thing. The only person who did not think it had anything to do with Sonny was Zander, he knew exactly what was going on; Her secret is about to come out and if they know hers they will definitely know that I am part of that secret too. Hell is definitely going to break loose in Port Charles.  
  
Undisclosed Location: The man un cuffed Carly, she walked towards the man sitting in the chair and said "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on that you have arrest me in front of everyone huh? Answer me".  
  
  
  
Note: I do not know anything about FBI or the Police this is all part of my imagination hope you like. 


End file.
